


Turning Pages

by aexis1465



Series: Viktuuri parent au [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parent AU, it's just a bunch of fluff, really isn't anything to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexis1465/pseuds/aexis1465
Summary: When he moved out, Yuuri gave him a scrapbook with the instruction to read it when he needed to, and today, he needed to.He didn’t end up looking through the scrapbook Yuuri gave him until a month later. Otabek was at his Thursday practice and Yuri was sitting at home because he woke up sick. It was his first time being alone in his apartment and he didn’t know what to do. He already had breakfast and he took medicine, but it was weird not having his parents worry about him being sick. He told them he would be missing practice because he was sick and all he got was a text that said they hoped he felt better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 父 - Dad in Japanese  
> папа - Papa in Russian

Yuri stands in the doorway of what was once his bedroom with the last box in his arms. It was filled with all of the books he has collected over the years. They were all about different moments in world history and the occasional Shakespeare play. No one knew how much he loves learning and reading about different things in history. No one ever took a second glance when he was reading on a plane or in between performances. 

“Yurio!” Yuuri runs down the hall towards him even though Yuri isn’t walking away. “I want you to have this. It was going to be a gift for your fifth anniversary of being adopted, but I thought I’d give it to you now. There are still some empty pages, you can fill them in yourself or you could bring some pictures and the book to me and I’ll do it for you.” 

Yuuri puts a scrapbook on top of all the other books. The cover is green and purple and his name is in raised gold lettering on the cover. 

“You don’t have to read it now, read it when you miss someone. Or when you’re bored, or maybe sad, I don’t know. You can read it want I guess.” 

“You don’t have to be so nervous about it,” Yuri laughs. “Thank you, I’m sure I’ll love it.” 

“Here, I’ll go put this in the car you go say good-bye to everyone.” Yuuri takes the box and walks out with it. Yuri looks around his room one last time. It still has all the big furniture in it, but without the sheets and the little things, the room looks empty. The wall opposite of the door has off-colored rectangles all along it from pictures that were taken down. He knows he won’t be able to put all of them back up, he has no idea how he will pick which ones to hang up. 

He left his room and went towards the living room where his family stood. Hana ran up to him and hugged his leg tightly. 

“Are you sure you have to leave?” She stares up at him. She wanted him to stay more than anyone in the house. It’s been just over a year since she was adopted and he is already moving out. 

“I can’t live here forever, besides, someone has to keep Beka in line,” He laughs. 

“It’s gonna be weird without you being here every day. I’m gonna miss you,” Viktor said as he picked Hana up from his leg. 

“I’m literally going to be at practice with you on Monday. You guys act like you’ll never see me again. I’ll miss you too, папа.” Yuri hugs Viktor and Hana before looking over to Yuuri who is holding himself back. Yuri opens his arms and his father runs to him and hugs him tightly. 

“I’m going to miss you,” He said. 

“Calm down, it’ll be okay. I’ll see you in two days.”

“Yeah, you’re right, but still.” 

“I’ll see you later, okay?” He let go and waved as he left his old house. 

He slowly walked towards his car. Otabek was sitting in the front seat looking at something on his phone. He had the box of books sitting in his lap because the rest of the car was filled with boxes and there was no where else to put it. 

“I hope you’re looking up the directions because I have no idea how to get there,” Yuri joked as he sat down in the car. 

“You seriously don’t know where it is?” Otabek laughed. He pulled the directions up on his phone and told Yuri where to go. 

“Are you excited?” 

“Sure,” Otabek said. 

“Way to sound excited about moving in together.” 

“You act like we haven’t spent almost every day together. The only thing that is changing is the increase in privacy and we have to pay for it.” 

“Still,” Yuri laughed. 

~

He didn’t end up looking through the scrapbook Yuuri gave him until a month later. Otabek was at his Thursday practice and Yuri was sitting at home because he woke up sick. It was his first time being alone in his apartment and he didn’t know what to do. He already had breakfast and he took medicine, but it was weird not having his parents worry about him being sick. He told them he would be missing practice because he was sick and all he got was a text that said they hoped he felt better.

He pulled the book from the shelf in the living room. He sat down on the couch and opened it to the first page. 

Yuri wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but this definitely wasn’t it. 

In the center of the first page was a picture Yuuri forced him to draw one day before practice. It was supposed to be and ice skate, but Yuri is a terrible artist so it didn’t have much of a shape to it. Yuuri posted a picture of the drawing to his instagram and asked everyone they knew to comment on it. Yuri didn’t understand it then, but now that he is looking at the comments written around the drawing he does. 

Four were written larger than the others: 

“I don’t know what this is supposed to be, but if you tilt your head to the right and squint, it resembles a horse. -Leo”   
“If I close my eyes and think of and ice-skate, it looks a lot better! -Phichit”  
“It looks pretty good, much better than anything I could draw!-Guang-Hong Ji.”   
“@GH-Ji Shut up, it looks terrible -Viktor” 

He laughs at the different comments written around the page. All of them except for Guang-Hong’s are commenting on how bad it looks. Even Otabek commented how Yuri must have drawn it because “only he could draw it this bad.” 

The next few pages are all of the skaters he knows. They each have pictures from different performance and some from parties and meetings off the ice. Yuri’s favorite is JJ’s page. Unlike the other skater’s pages, his was filled with unflattering pictures of him. There was one where he landed on the ice and looked completely dazed and another was of him at a banquet singing to nobody in the corner. 

The next page spread was of Otabek and Yuri. There was a cutout of the first magazine article about their relationship. It was a short two paragraphs that ruined Yuri’s weekend about three years ago. It was after the second Grand Prix Final he competed against in the senior division. He won first place and decided to leave the banquet with Otabek rather than his parents. The picture the article was written about was them walking along the water of a beach holding hands. Neither skater answered interview questions regarding the picture, so the article remained short. 

The biggest photo was of the two kissing after their first official date. Yuri has no idea how Yuuri took the picture without them knowing, but it was a cute picture. Otabek was sitting on his motorcycle and Yuri was standing next to the bike. He was only fifteen at that time and he was still shorter than Otabek. Now he was about six inches taller than his boyfriend. 

Along the bottom of the page was the audio waves of each of them saying “I love you.” He remembers Yuuri waking them up one morning and having each of them say it. They had no idea why he woke them up, but they both did as they were told. Yuri likes it, he thinks it’s a nice touch to the page. 

The photo that stood out to him the most was the picture of the pair skate they performed at the last Grand Prix Finals as an exhibition. Just like Yuuri had done, Otabek said it’d be his last year and then after the pair skate he told Yuri he’d skate another year. 

It took two weeks to decide what they’d skate. Otabek told Yuri to choose because he has always been more opinionated than Otabek. Originally he was going to choose an old free skate program Viktor did, but Viktor told him not to. Then he turned to Yuuri’s small list of routines. He wanted to do a routine from someone he looked up to and the best options were his parents. 

Yuri decided on Eros. Yuuri told him not to do it because he didn’t want to see it. He knew the mindset that a person needs to be in to perform Eros well, and he did not want to see Yuri in that mindset. It took a week of arguing before Yuuri told him he could do it. He still doesn’t know why Yuuri gave in, he thought it had something to do with Viktor. 

They had custom made costumes for the program so they didn’t wear the exact same thing as Yuuri. Otabek wore a costume that was very similar to Yuuri’s. It was navy blue with no sequences and there were small spots of mesh fabric throughout the costume. Yuri was originally going to wear his Agape uniform, but it was too short for him. Instead they made a diluted white version of what Yuuri wore. 

They performed the program perfectly and the picture of them at the end of it depicted that. 

He turned the page to see and empty page with a small slip of paper that read: “fill in later.” 

There were more pages of Yuri’s skating programs. One for each short program and one for each free skate. He liked looking back at all the costumes and emotions on his face in each picture. There was an entire page of pictures of him standing on the podium in first place. In one picture he was standing in second place and playfully fighting with Otabek who was standing in first. 

There were a few more pages left. One was of Hana, another of his fans, and a final one of his entire family. Behind them were empty pages waiting to be filled. 

[To Otabek<3<3:] Hey, where is my box of pictures that never got hung up?  
[From Otabek<3<3:] It should be in the closet at the end of the hallway. Why?  
[Reply to Otabek<3<3:] I’m gonna finish that book 父 gave me

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any ideas you have for this au or for yoi in general! I'd love to hear/write them! <3


End file.
